Dear Diary
by Yami Jay
Summary: What if Tommy had a little sister and that little sister discovered he was a Power Ranger? Meet Jaden Oliver, the first tech advisor for the rangers. This is her diary and adventure as the shadow behind the Ranger Team. AU-ish, OFC. *CHAPTER 7 added!*
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Dear Diary

**Series**: Power Rangers

**Rated**: PG-13 and might go up.

**Warning**: OFC

**Note**: Introducing Jaden Oliver, Tommy's little sister and first technical advisor in Power Ranger history. Spoilers for _**Green with Evil**_ part 1 to 5 for the moment.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series. I only own Jaden and the idea of this story.

* * *

_**Dear Diary**_

**Chapter 1: My brother is Bipolar, I SWEAR! **

**L****OG #246**

_Jaden here!_

_So, we moved to Angel Grove. It's not so bad... I just hope I get to meet great people and make new friends. __It's not that I like to be alone, but after all this time, I just want to have at least a friend. In L.A, I didn't have friends because of several reasons and I always hung out with Tommy and his friends... And those guys only tolerate me because of my brother. _

_So, the reasons I didn't have friends... I'm a girl with WIERD taste (according to some people). I practice martial art, but that's Tommy's fault. I play __violin since I can hold one in my hands... But blame it on mom, since she wanted me to learn something that Tommy didn't know. And it seems that each time I get into my little bubble, I play like a genius... Which I don't believe... BUT, the weirdest is that I love computers. I program, build and repair them. Now, the fact I touch three of the high school stereotypes makes people to just ignore me. I don't fit in with the jocks, the artists or the geeks._

_Another reason that I might be disregarded would be because I'm shy to a fault. Okay, not exactly... I don't trust people easily, unless Tommy is around. I don't make friends easily either... And yet, I don't get scared if I have to be in a competition or something..._

_Anyway... The fact that I'm only 10 months younger that Tommy also freaks people out. We're adopted, but the blood test proves we are blood siblings. People wonder how our biologic mom could do it. Wish I knew..._

_Back to my original thought; we move to Angel Grove. And already Tommy managed to enter a Martial Art competition. I would have done the same thing, but I twisted my left wrist, while I was practicing for it too. MAN! I was so looking forward for this._

_Oh well... I better go! I don't want to miss the competition!_

**END LOG**

**

* * *

**

A young girl closed her program, secured her computer and left her room. She couldn't wait to see her brother compete today.

Jaden Oliver was probably what you would qualify has the girl next door at first sight; long black hair that was always tied up in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes and average height for her age group. Her clothing didn't really help to not put her in that stereotype; she usually wore blue jeans with a t-shirt, white running shoes and a black hoodie. Her t-shirts were in all different colors, but today, she chose a green one.

But what made her not so girl was the fact she was a musician, a computer geek and a martial artist at the same time, while she was somehow shy around people she didn't trust. The weirdest combination in one person if it was one.

Jaden ran downstairs of their new house to join her older brother. He was getting ready to leave.

"Wait for me Tom!" she said, jumping off the last few stairs. "I wanna go see the competition!"

"Sure sis," replied Tommy, turning around. "But man! Wish you could compete today! Your katana routine would have been amazing to see!"

"Don't remind me..." added Jade. "Just wish I didn't twist my wrist..."

"Awww," said Tommy, hugging her. "You'll get your chance. Don't worry."

The younger sibling just grumbled while the older one smiled. They left together to where the competition was held; the Youth Center. They could see that many people were already here. Tommy left to change to his fighting gears while Jaden find a spot to watch the competition. So far, the weapon exhibition was going well. She just sighed, if only she hadn't messed up her movement the other day.

She looked around and saw some of the fighters; so far, she could tell that none of them were a match to Tommy, except with the guy who seemed obsessed with the color red. He had a similar build that her brother, but she could tell the guy was more into strength than speed. He was kind of cute, but not really her type. She also noticed he was surrounded by four other people, probably his friends.

She couldn't help to smiled when that group noticed her brother practice and they seemed a little nervous. She knew this was going to be an interesting match.

*** Later ***

The match was going well and she could tell that if Tommy was going to win, it was going to be a close one. The red guy was almost matching her brother move for move and was at the same level that Tommy with his speed and strength.

'Only a few seconds Tom...' she thought. 'You'll win if you keep going.'

But it didn't happen, in the last few seconds, the other guy turned the table around and tied up with Tommy. It ended in a draw, no winner. Jaden just smiled; this was going to give Tommy a competitive edge. She knew that her brother would want to fight the guy again. She past behind the group and heard the conversation between the friends. She couldn't agree more with the Chinese girl about martial arts and found amusing that the girl with the pink cowboy hat found her brother cute. She chuckled a little bit before joining her brother.

"Good match Tom," said Jaden. "Never expected that you get such a competition."

"That guy was good," replied Tommy. "He got me in the last few seconds."

"Yea," added Jaden. "No offence Tom, but you could have won this one if you didn't want to rush it."

"Awww! Come on sis," said Tommy. "I'm doing fine!"

"Just saying the truth," replied Jaden, grinning. "And now, hit the showers! I want to see and locate some of the places around here... Especially that medical center since I have to go there after school tomorrow."

"Sure!" said Tommy. "But you own me some food."

"Whatever..." replied Jaden, trying to not sound amused.

*** Next Day ***

She wanted to go back home and crawl in her bed to never get up. So far, she had a horrible morning; she had to make a 2 minutes introduction in her first class about herself. That didn't go so well; she probably already alienated half of the class with her interest. The only thing positive about that was the Chinese girl that was friend with the guy Tommy fought was in that class. And the other class was worst because she made a total idiot of herself when her math teacher got her daydreaming.

Everything had been bad until she saw Tommy make his knight in shining armour appearance to help that girl in pink. She had to laugh at what Tommy did. He had to show off a little. The pink girl looked at me, also amused by the whole situation.

"Bulk and Skull always do that," said Kimberly. "Oh! By the way, I'm Kimberly. You two are new around here aren't you?"

"Yea," replied Jaden, calming down. "I'm Jaden, and the knight in shining armour is my brother Tommy."

"Don't exaggerate Jaden," said Tommy.

"It's nice to meet both of you," added Kimberly. "Hey! Would you guys would like to hang out after school. Nothing major... My friends and I usually are at the Youth Center after school."

"Sure!" replied Tommy.

"I would but I have a medical appointment," added Jaden, showing her bandaged left wrist.

"Oh! How did you do that?" asked Kimberly.

"Move it wrong during practice," replied Jaden.

"I see," said Kimberly. "Well, I'll see you at the Youth Center Tommy. And see you next time Jaden."

"See you later," replied Tommy, leaving for his next time.

Jaden waved good bye to Kimberly. She smiled at this; she could tell that Kimberly liked her brother. This always made her laugh in someway. As she walked to her new class, she realized that she hadn't done her usual reaction toward new people; completely shutting them away. She noticed she could trust Kimberly somehow.

She smiled and entered her new class. Her History teacher, Mr McNeil, welcomed her and told her to sit next to Jason. He waved his hand and she recognized him immediately; this was the guy her brother fought the other day. She thanked the teacher and took her seat.

After a few minutes, Jason looked at the girl beside her and decided to talk to her. She seemed to be bored.

"Hey!" whispered Jason. "I'm Jason, and you?"

"Jaden," she replied, whispering. "Nice to meet you. It's nice to know who my brother fought at the expo."

"That was your brother?" asked Jason, surprised.

"Yea," replied Jaden. "You gave Tommy a run for his money."

"Glad to hear," said Jason, amused. "By the way, want to hang out after school? Your brother is welcome too."

"Can't... I have to see a doctor," replied Jaden.

Jason was about to ask when she shown her left wrist. It was wrapped with an elastic bandage. He just nodded to show her he understood and was about to ask another question when the teacher asked Jason a question.

*** Later that day ***

She usually hated doctors, but Jaden admitted that Doctor Stein was okay. He had checked her wrist and told her that in two weeks she would be okay to move her arms and that in one month she could be back in action.

She entered home and put off her shoes.

"Jaden, how was your doctor appointment?" asked someone.

Jaden turned around and saw her mother. She smiled at her; Helena Oliver was her adoptive mother, but she liked her just as she was her real one. She was very open-minded and kind person. She also had a passion for music that she gave to Jaden. It was her that taught to play violin.

"Went fine Mom," replied Jaden. "I can start practicing again in 1 month."

"That's good to hear," said Mrs Oliver. "Did you have a good day?"

"Not so bad..." replied Jaden. "Met a few people, Tommy showing off a little..."

"Why am I not surprised by the last part?" asked Mrs Oliver, amused.

"Hey! To Tommy's defence, he just protected a young lady in distress!" replied Jaden, just as amused. "Kimberly was bothered by bullies."

"Kimberly?" asked Mrs Oliver.

"The girl Tom saved," simply said Jaden. "Where's Tommy by the way?"

"I thought he was with you..." added Mrs Oliver.

"No... We separate half way," said Jaden. "I went to the doctor's office and he went to the Youth Center to hang out with Kimberly and her friends."

* * *

**LOG #248**

_Okay, school was okay. I've met Jason, Trini and Kimberly. Somehow, I feel like I can trust them._

_Trini was the Chinese girl that cheered up Jason after the Martial Art Expo. She's in some of my classes. She seems to be someone among her friends to be the voice of reasons._

_Kimberly... I would qualify as a damsel in distress kind of girl. She's nice and all... And I believe she's going to be a Tommy fan girl soon. She does seem to like my brother._

_As for Jason, he's the guy that Tommy fought at the expo. He's in my History and English class. He seems like a leader and a much disciplined guy. I have to admit he's cute._

_Both Kimberly and Jason invited me to hang out. Just wished I hadn't that doctor's appointment because of my left wrist. For some reason I was looking out for this. And Tommy was supposed to go there too._

_He didn't._

_He came home late tonight and I asked how it went. He just brushed me off and told me he would never hang out with a bunch of losers. Okay, I'm putting this in a nice way. He was nasty the entire way he replied and left for his room._

_Okay, I swear my brother is either bipolar or someone kidnap him and send us an evil clone!_

_He's never been this mean to me. What the hell is wrong with him?_

**END LOG**

_**To be continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Author's note**: I'm having a lot of fun with this so far. You have to notice that I have to modify how it goes since I'm introducing Jaden in moments that are originally from the show. This fic is actually allows me to rewatch the episodes and all. Hope you guys like it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Dear Diary

**Series**: Power Rangers

**Rated**: PG-13 and might go up.

**Warning**: OFC

**Note**: Introducing Jaden Oliver, Tommy's little sister and first technical advisor in Power Ranger history. Spoilers for _**Green with Evil**_ part 1 to 5 for the moment.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series. I only own Jaden and the idea of this story.

* * *

_**Dear Diary**_

**Chapter 2****: Troublesome Siblings**

**LOG**** #249**

_One thing I've learn about this town is this: there's super heroes protecting this town. They're called the Power Rangers. They seem to be pretty cool._

_Just one thing, seems like the green one turned on them or he's just evil from the start. It's weird... I mean, we never had that in L.A, but for A.G, it seems completely normal. Everyone seems to have their favourite. I don't... This kind of put me in a bind with others. Again. They all try to convince me that one of the colors is cooler. Personally, since I haven't seen them much in action, I can't choose._

_And my brother got nastier today. I'm really wondering what happen to him._

**END LOG**

**

* * *

  
**

Jaden was at her locker, putting her books away when she caught sight of her brother. He was still not the same. He was at his locker, putting books away and reading notes when Kimberly arrived and talked to him.

'Oh man... This is not going to go well...' thought Jaden.

"Tommy?" asked Kimberly. "So what happen to you the other day after school? I thought we were going to meet."

"Something came up," simply replied Tommy, putting his notes away.

"Oh..." she said. "I got kind of worried."

"Hey! I'm a big boy Kimberly. I don't need you to worry about me," added Tommy, somehow pissed off about it.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kimberly, even more worried. "Because you're acting like..."

"Like what?" interrupted Tommy.

"Like you are upset with me," answered Kimberly, getting upset herself.

He approached Kimberly and got down to her size. "Did it ever occur to you that I have other things on my mind," said Tommy. "News flash Kimberly, you are not everyone's center of the universe."

"Well, excuse me for living!" replied Kimberly, even more upset by Tommy's attitude.

Jaden just stare at the two during the whole interaction. She was torn to run after Kimberly and simply whack her brother behind the head. She closed her locker and went to see her brother.

"Okay, what the HECK was that for Tommy!" said Jaden, pissed. "She was just trying to be nice!!!"

"Mind your own business twerp," replied Tommy, glaring at Jaden.

"Not this time!" added Jaden. "I can understand a lot. I can take the anger you project because I'm your sister, but don't take it out on people that don't know you like I do. Beside, the heck did she do to you to get you all angry and all!"

Tommy grabbed her left wrist and held it tight, tight enough for her to feel a little pain. "I said mind your own business," said Tommy, before letting her go and leave her.

Jaden was stunt; Tommy never done that before. He would never grab her like that or injured her. She closed the forgotten locker of her brother and decided to talk to Kimberly. It was the least she could do.

She walked toward the direction the petite girl went and found her with Zack. She walked quickly, not wanting to miss her chance.

"Kimberly!" she said.

The petite young woman turned around and was surprised to see her, but quickly changed her surprised expression to an upset one. That didn't stop Jaden to talk to her.

"What is it?" asked Kimberly, visibly upset.

"Look, about my brother..." she started. "I'm really sorry... I don't know what got to him. He's never like that. I mean, he never been mean to anyone except bullies. And he would never hurt anyone and..."

"Jaden, was he mean to you too?" asked Kimberly, now concerned.

Jaden hesitated, biting her bottom lip and holding her throbbing left wrist. It was hurting from her brother's grip. "A little..." finally replied Jaden. "I kind of confronted him about his attitude and the little argument he had with you earlier..."

"You're sure it's all?" asked Zack.

"Pretty much..." replied Jaden, not wanting to tell about her wrist.

"Zack, can you go ahead and go to Billy's house?" asked Kimberly. She made it pretty clear to her friend she wanted to talk to Jaden alone.

"Sure!" replied Zack, understanding Kimberly's wish. "See you there!"

Kimberly waited for Zack to leave before turning around and looked at the younger Oliver sibling. She was worried and she could tell it was her left wrist.

"Jaden, did he do something else?" asked Kimberly, again. "Because I can tell there's something else."

Jaden sighed. "You got me..." she replied. "He grabbed my left wrist a little harder he should have."

"Jaden..."

"It's nothing," added Jaden. "He's not himself and beside it's nothing really. It doesn't hurt that much."

"But it still hurts," interrupted Kimberly. "Jaden, please get you wrist checked again..."

"Okay Kimberly..." replied Jaden, after a few seconds of silence.

"And you don't have to be sorry on your brother's behalf," said Kimberly. "You didn't do nothing, he did. If there's someone that has to apologize to me, it would be him. Not you."

"I know..." replied Jaden. "It's just that I don't know what else to do. I mean, he's never been like that before and I'm worried."

"Me too..." added Kimberly. "But you don't have to worry; I'll be here to help you if you want."

"Thanks Kimberly," replied Jaden.

"You're welcome," said Kimberly. "And Jaden, go see your doctor for your wrist."

She nodded, before saying good bye to Kimberly. She felt a little better. And she knew that Kimberly was right for her wrist. She should check with a doctor. She walked back to the exit when she was Jason asking around for her brother.

"Hey Jaden! Did you see your brother?" asked Jason.

"Last time I saw him was near his locker," replied Jaden. "Why?"

"I promised him to practice with him but something came up and I have to cancel," replied Jason. "I want to reschedule and all."

"Oh! I'm sure he'll understand..." said Jaden. "Well, I got to go. Nice to see ya Jason!"

"Same thing here!" replied Jason, before leaving to search for Tommy again.

She left the school area and decided to take a short cut through the park. She found that the park was a very quiet and beautiful one. She was walking when suddenly some grey looking monsters appeared and surrounded her.

"What the heck?!" said Jaden before taking a defensive position. She was not about to run.

The monsters started to attack her. She defended herself for little while with her knowledge of martial arts until one of the putties kicked her left wrist. She hissed from the pain and was about to retreat until someone appeared and attacked them back.

She looked and saw someone wear green spandex and golden armour. She knew from the looks it was the Green Ranger. He turned around and looked at her.

"A kid like you can't even handle the Putties," said the Green ranger. "No surprises from someone as weak as you."

"HEY! Watch it!" yelled Jaden. "I'm not that weak!!! I could have handled it myself!"

"I don't believe the likes of you," coldly replied the Green Ranger before disappearing.

Jaden was angry that he disappeared like that before she could reply to the last reply. She just let a frustrated growl before taking her school bag back and head to the doctor.

* * *

**LOG #250**

_It's official, I HATE the Green Ranger. He's a total jerk!__ He called me a weak kid! And he... He... Okay, he's defiantly on the evil side! I saw what happen on the news. He beat up the other Power Rangers! And those guys seemed to have a very busy day. I think they had at least 3 or 4 fights during the day, one with the Green Ranger and another one with some weird woman. Those are the one I recall. The rest was on the news, but I can't seem to recall much of them... _

_Beside that, I've managed to talk to Kimberly and apologized to her about Tommy. She's okay with me, but she's still mad with Tommy. _

_The little stunt Tommy pulled and my fight with the Putties made my wrist feeling worst... Broken. My wrist is now fricking broken! Dr Stein was not happy with me. I had to explain that I had a run in with those grey monsters and all. I guess the doctor was surprised that I fought them... He reminded me not to do it again. Learned my lesson for that._

_Now, I have a cast and I have to wait two months before even hoping to do any martial arts. DAMN IT! Oh well, back to homework..._

**END LOG**

**

* * *

  
**

***Later that day, Command Center ***

The rangers, thanks to the program that found out about the Green Rangers identity, were now discussing the situation. All of them were worried and very upset, especially Kimberly.

"Guys, what are going to do?" asked Kimberly. "I mean Tommy is the Green Ranger. And right now, he might also hurt his own sister in the process."

"What do you mean Kimberly?" questioned Billy.

"Kim?" said Jason, worried.

"Jaden came to apologize to me because of his attitude and admitted that she confronted him about it," answered Kimberly, upset. "After I told Zack to leave, she admitted that Tommy had grabbed her injured wrist a little too hard."

"No way..." said Zack.

"Tommy never seemed the type to do such a thing," added Trini. "I mean, from what I could understand, he loves her very much and seems protective of her."

"Man... That makes me angry!" said Jason. "Jaden is a good person and the only person she trusted with everything is turning on her because of Rita! And there's nothing we can do when we're not in Ranger mode!"

"I agree with Jason," said Billy. "It's the spell is on that causes this change."

"How can we explain this to Jaden?" ask Kimberly. "I mean, I don't let her in the dark about this. She's suffering and feeling guilty because of his actions. Not to mention that..."

"We can't!" interrupted Billy. "Zordon said we can't tell anyone about being Power Rangers."

"But there has to be a way we can tell her that Tommy is under a spell or something," said Kimberly.

"I have to agree with Billy on this one," said Jason. "But that doesn't mean we can't protect her in our own way."

"What are you suggesting Jason?" asked Trini.

Jason just told his plan to his friends.

***Later, Youth Center ***

Jaden decided to check the Youth Center and relax a little. She brought with her a note book and prints of her new program with her so she could work on them. She was not paying attention to anyone when she heard someone ask for her brother. She pulled her nose out of her notes to see Kimberly walking toward her brother. She couldn't heat the conversation, but by the looks of it, it was not good. Kimberly was upset and scared. Tommy left the machine he was working on and past by her. He didn't even notice her. She looked at him leaving; this was very bad.

"Jaden?"

She turned around and saw Kimberly standing next to her table. She looked very upset and worried about what was going on with her brother. Jaden just signalled her to sit down.

"He brushed you off again didn't he?" asked Jaden.

"Yes..." replied Kimberly. "Jaden, can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?" asked Jaden.

"That if you have to confront Tommy again about his attitude, please ask one of us to be with you," asked Kimberly. "With what you told me earlier, I'm scared for you... I..."

"You what?" asked Jaden. Kimberly didn't answer, but looked at her left arm. She was horrified; did Tommy break his sister's wrist? Jaden understood what was going on and decided to clarify the situation right away.

"Oh!" said Jaden. "It's not Tommy's fault. I had a small meeting with those infamous Putties in the park earlier... I blocked a kick with my arm and the impact broke my wrist."

"Jaden..." started Kimberly.

"I know I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help it," added Jaden. "And after that, the Green Ranger shown up, beat those guys up and then proceed to call me a weakling! I'm not a weakling! I mean, I can fight with Tommy no problem without breaking a sweat and..."

"It's okay Jaden," interrupted Kimberly, almost amused with Jaden's rant. "But next time, try to avoid them, okay?"

"Fine..." answered Jaden, bumped.

"Look, I'll meet with you later," said Kimberly, getting up. "I have to go and meet with the others. And please, try to not anger Tommy?"

"Don't worry about it," replied Jaden. "I won't. Don't want him to break my cast or anything..."

Kimberly left her, still worried. If Jaden was starting to get scared about her brother to hurt her, this was not good. She quickly left to go to Billy's house. She could see the guys talking together about a new plan.

"Hey Kim!" said Zack, when he noticed her. "What's up?"

"I've found Tommy at the Youth Center," replied Kimberly, bumped. "And I also saw Jaden."

"Is she okay?" asked Jason.

"She is for now," replied Kimberly, stopping next to Jason. "Guys, this is really bad... She had an encounter with the Putties after she left school. She fought back, but they broke her left wrist."

"What?!" said Zack and Jason at the same time.

"And that's not the worst," added Kimberly. "Tommy shown up as the Green Ranger and insulted her and when I confronted him about being the Green Ranger, he never denied it and when he left, he ignored her... Not to mention that Jaden is now scared of her brother. I mean... The way she said she was going to try not to anger him..."

"Damn it!" said Jason. "He shouldn't do that to her!"

"I agree," added Billy. "But we can't tell her about this."

"I know," said Kimberly.

"How did it go with Tommy anyway," asked Zack, wanting to change the subject since it was obviously upsetting Jason and Kimberly.

Kimberly began to tell the encounter she had with Tommy in more details until Trini shown up to tell them about a new attack in the business district.

*** Later, Command Center ***

After Tommy was officially now a member of the team, the group started to talk about what happen. Tommy kept apologizing about what he has done and the others kept telling him it wasn't his fault.

"Really guys... I'm sorry," said Tommy.

"It's okay man," replied Jason. "It was Rita's fault and you know it."

"But..." started Tommy.

"Tommy," said Kimberly. "There's maybe just one person you have to apologize to."

"You mean..." started Tommy, realizing that he might have done something very wrong.

"You need to talk to Jaden," added Trini. "You might not realize it, but you scared her a lot."

"Oh man... I remember grabbing her left wrist and she looked in pain but..." started Tommy.

"The putties did more damage than you for that," interrupted Kimberly. "But it is how you acted with her that probably scared her. From what I can get is that if she was not injured, she would have fought back with equal strength..."

"Kim... What did she tell you?" asked Tommy, almost scared of what none sense Jaden could have said for once.

"That she could fight with you without breaking a sweat," replied Kimberly, amused.

"Is it true?" asked Zack.

"Yes..." replied Tommy. "But she must have been upset if she started to talk..."

"She was..." said Kimberly. "She was very worried about you."

"You know what to do," added Jason.

Tommy nodded; he had to see his sister and talked with her.

*** Evening, Oliver's Residence ***

Jaden was in her room, reading a book when she heard someone knocking on her door. She just sighed before telling the person he could come in. She didn't look up until she felt someone sitting on her bed. She looked up and saw her brother looking at her with a very guilty expression. She sighed and closed her book.

"Jaden... Can we talk?"asked Tommy.

"Sure... I can't guarantee that I'll be in the mood for another of your angry outburst..." replied Jaden, annoyed.

Tommy sighed; it was not going to be easy, but he knew she had the very right to be angry. "Sis... I'm sorry," started Tommy. "I'm sorry that I've scared you and I'm sorry that I've hurt you... I'm..."

"Why?" asked Jaden.

"It's complicated..." replied Tommy, knowing fully well he couldn't tell his sister he was a Power Ranger now, especially if he was the Green Ranger. "I had issues with something and I took my anger on everyone else, including you. I... I don't know what I was doing. It's just..."

Tommy was interrupted by a pillow in his face; he looked at his sister. He could tell by the smile she had on her face that she had accept his apologizes.

* * *

**LOG #251**

_I got my brother back. He even apologized. Yes! Hope he did the same thing for Kimberly. She deserved one too._

_And Tommy fused about the cast. Oh joy..._

_Okay! Now to bed._

**END LOG**

**

* * *

  
**

_**To be continued**_

_**

* * *

**_**Author's note**: I've already written the second chapter!!! Wow! Two chapters in one night!!! Hope you like this has well!!! Please read and review!!! Longest chapter yet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Dear Diary

**Series**: Power Rangers

**Rated**: PG-13 and might go up.

**Warning**: OFC

**Note**: Introducing Jaden Oliver, Tommy's little sister and first technical advisor in Power Ranger history. **Spoilers for Season 1, episode 22 and 23**. Also, I want to thank people who have reviewed the first 2 chapters! It's really appreciated! Just to let you guys know, Chapter 2 was written very late... I was done at 2AM the other night.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series. I only own Jaden and the idea of this story.

_**Dear Diary**_

**Chapter 3:**** The Weird Turtle and Insanity**

**LOG**** #258**

_The last few days have been epic! But I still want to slap Tommy behind the head! It was okay for a day or two that he kept apologizing and fussing about my broken__ wrist, but this is getting old. Really! I keep telling him it is okay, but he's feeling so guilty. And I keep telling him that it's the Putties fault that my wrist is broken._

_GAH!!!_

_Anyway, I'm getting use to this city and all. Even with the fact we have super heroes here. I've also been checking the news and it seems like the Green Ranger is on the good side now. Weird... I wonder if this was a strategy or something._

_I've also noticed that the others kept disappearing on me for some reason. It's like they suddenly remember they have to go somewhere, leaving me behind. Jason and Tommy always seem to feel very bad about it._

_I'll get to the bottom of this when I'll get the time._

**END LOG**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a sunny afternoon in the basketball field. Jason and Zack were playing, while Tommy waited for this turn and the rest, including Jaden, where sitting at the picnic table, cheering on the guys. Zack kept showing off and distracting Jason by showing off.

Jaden wasn't really paying attention to the game; she felt like she was being observed. It was until Tommy switch with Jason that Jaden had enough, turned around and looked. She didn't see anything.

"You're okay Jaden?" asked Kimberly, who was sitting beside her.

"Yea..." replied Jaden. "For a minute there, I thought someone was observing us. Must be my mind playing games..."

"We're in a park Jaden," said Trini. "Maybe a guy was watching you and found you adorable."

"Trini!!!" whined Jaden. "And no... It's more like someone was watching us and was planning a bad prank on us... Again, I think it's my mind playing games because I didn't see anyone."

The three rangers frown at this comment, but they couldn't tell the youngest Oliver that it was kind of normal since they were Power Rangers. The afternoon basketball match was going well; Jason decided to join in and play. Zack dominated the other two no problem. Jason was obviously not the best player of the three and Tommy wasn't so bad since he scored a few points. They kept playing until Zack blocked Tommy and the ball went rolling out of the court.

Suddenly, Puttie Patrols appeared, grabbing the ball on the floor. Everyone got up, including Jaden. Tommy went toward her sister.

"Jaden, you go to the Youth Center and..." started Tommy.

"No! I can fight!" interrupted Jaden.

"Sis, you have a broken wrist!" said Tommy, annoyed. "I don't want to get hurt!"

"But Tommy..." started Jaden.

"Jaden, we'll be okay," said Jason. "Go to the Youth Center, we'll be go and join you after we deal with them."

"But..." added Jaden.

"We'll be fine!" said Kimberly.

Jaden let it be; she couldn't win with them about this. It was not the first time they ask her to leave when the putties appeared from no where and they decided to deal with them. She grabbed her bag and left. She heard Jason gave the order to spread out, but she kept going.

She ran until she was out of the park, exhausted. She was decided to walk the rest and wait for them at the Youth Center for 30 minutes. If they didn't show up...

*** ****Thirty minutes later, Youth Center ***

Jaden was pissed and that was the understatement of the year. She knew it didn't take 30 minutes to deal with putties, so either they forgot about her or they were even more in trouble. She had it with waiting for those guys. She had drunk a milkshake while waiting for them, but right now, she was feeling restless. She could understand that Tommy wasn't here; he had karate practice today, but the others did not.

She finally got up and when to see Ernie.

"Hey Ernie! Can you tell Jason and the others that I'll be at the basketball court if they show up?" said Jaden. "I'm tired to wait inside."

"Sure! Take care Jaden!" replied Ernie.

"Thanks!" she added, before leaving for the park.

A few minutes later, Tommy arrived to the Youth Center to start his practice. He looked around and noticed his sister wasn't there. He went to ask Ernie.

"Hey Ernie! Have you seen Jaden?" asked Tommy. "She was supposed to wait for the others here."

"You just missed her," replied Ernie. "She left to the park, at the basketball court. She wasn't happy to wait 30 minutes for the others."

"I see... Man, I fear for Jason's head right now," joked Tommy.

"She can't be that bad," said Ernie.

"Nah, but she hates waiting," replied Tommy before he started to practice. Tommy almost felt bad for the others. Almost.

*** In the park ***

Jaden looked around and was annoyed that the others weren't there, but it past when she found the basketball destroyed on the ground.

'Maybe they left to get another ball,' thought Jaden. 'That would explain why they didn't show up.'

She sighed and decided to wait for them at the court. She waited for another 30 minutes when the others came back, with a new ball speaking about what was obviously another Power Ranger battle. She got up and glared at them.

"You know, when you say you're going to meet up with someone, it's expected that you hold your word," said Jaden. "You never shown up at the Youth Center!"

"Err... Well," started Zack.

"The putties destroyed the ball and we had to find another one," interrupted Jason.

"It never occurred to you guys that at least one of you come and tell me that at the Youth Center?" said Jaden.

The five teenagers looked at each other; they knew they should have, but they couldn't since they had no time because of Shellshock. They felt really bad to do that to Jaden. They all apologized and promised not to do it again. They got back to the court, where Zack shot some loops until Tommy came back.

Tommy noticed the satisfied grin on his sister face; she must have chew a few heads off and now was enjoying the rest of the day. He knew he would have to tell the guys about not letting his sister wait too long, but than again, some people learned the hard wait.

After Tommy challenged Zack for a second round with the deal that the loser bought lunch, it was a surprise that Billy decided to double the odds, shown off and won the game against Zack. Jaden was very amused.

"Way the go Billy!" said Jaden.

"Thank you," replied Billy, pretty happy about what he did.

"You did very well Billy," added Trini.

"And won it the fair way," said Jaden.

Billy was very proud of himself and the others continued to congratulating before changing the subject and get lunch.

* * *

**LOG #259**

_I hate it when people say they are going to meet you at one place, but never show up.__ I hate to wait. But I love making people sweat a little. It's what happened today._

_You see, we were having fun in the park when the putties attacked. Tommy, being the over protective brother that he is (I swear, he needs to stop that), ask me to leave. I understand that I have a broken wrist, but I still can fight. Jason told me to go to the Youth Center and the group was going to join me there._

_Went there, waited for 30 minutes and finally got fed up. I left and went to the park to wait for them. I found out I missed Tommy by a few minutes. He arrived after I left to practice his fight routine._

_Anyway, I got to the park and found no one, only a blown up basketball. And I waited again for 30 minutes for the others until they arrived. I kind of had fun when I made them sweat a little. Never thought I see Jason all nervous around me._

_The rest of the day was pretty fine. Billy actually beat Zack in basket. He did very well._

_Tommy asked me what happen and probably wished he hadn't missed the scene when I made the others feel bad. He was laughing by the end of the tale._

_Good._

**END LOG**

**

* * *

  
**

*** A week later ***

Jaden was helping Billy and Trini to get signatures to save the statue. She had learned, thanks to Billy that the statue protected the city from bugs. She found it pretty funny, unless the bugs were actually some of the evil monsters. She was walking around, getting signatures when Bulk and Skull decided to be smart asses and question Trini about the reason for this all show, as they put it. Trini and Billy explained to them, and everyone, the reason and some of the history of the statue. It was then that Zack admitted he hated bugs. Jaden went next to Zack.

"You could sign the petition Zack," said Jaden.

"Sure!" he replied, signing more to forget the bugs next to him.

"And Zack," added Trini. "See the flower on the statue's head. It's to remind all of us that insects are useful to humans."

Jaden nodded. She was about to add something when they heard people screaming; she saw Bulk and Skull throwing bugs around the students. They took one of the insectariums containing ants and threw it at her direction. They barely missed her and she moved away. It was then she noticed that a spider was on Zack's shoulder and that Tommy was about to hit it with his binder. At the last second, the spider fled and Tommy hit Zack.

"Look you bionic bead brains," said Kimberly. "What goes around; comes around."

Bulk and Skull mimicked her when she left, not caring about the consequences. Jaden just sighed and join the others.

"Those idiots..." said Jaden.

"Don't worry," added Kimberly. "They'll get it later."

"Hope so..." said Jaden, before looking at Zack. "You're okay?"

"I'll be," replied Zack. "But your brother has one mean hitter."

"I'm really sorry Zack!" said Tommy. "I was aiming at the spider, really!"

"I know, don't worry man," said Zack.

They decided to clean up the mess that the two idiots made. Jaden felt a small itchiness in her cast, but didn't care. The more the day advance, the itchier it became, it was at lunch time that it became unbearable. It didn't go unnoticed to the group.

"You're okay Jaden?" asked Jason.

"My arm is itchy," whined Jaden. "It's like someone put scratching powder in my cast!"

"Are you sure it's not your arm becoming numb?" asked Billy.

"Yes I'm sure," replied Jaden. "My arm was okay until this morning."

"Maybe we should go see the doctor Jaden," said Tommy.

"Can we go now?" whined Jaden. "Because I don't think I'll be able to stand it."

Both of the siblings said good bye to their friends before calling their parents and leave the school for the rest of the day.

* * *

**LOG #260**

_I will find a way to get back at those two idiots!!! Guess what happened today at school? I helped Trini and Billy for a petition to save a statue and while Trini explained to everyone the history of it, and I gather signature, Bulk and Skull threw the insects we had gathered to expose at everyone, including me. They threw ANTS at me!!!_

_Guess what? Some of those poor little ants managed to crawl under my cast. No wonder it became so itchy!! It became unbearable at lunch and I have to leave school with Tommy to go see Doctor Stein. I swear, I probably annoy or amuse the poor doctor with my unbelievable stories. I had to explain how the heck ants got in my cast. Not funny._

_So, I got a new cast and half day off. But I'm still not pleased with those two idiots._

**END LOG**

**

* * *

  
**

*** The next day ***

Jaden and Tommy joined up with their friends. They noticed they were laughing at something that had happen. Jaden noticed the small mouse in Billy's hand. She just shivered; she didn't like mice or rats.

"Hey guys! What happened to make you guys laugh?" asked Tommy, wanting to be as amused as the others.

"Bulk and Skull tried to make me run at Jack, but it backfired," said Billy, showing the small white mouse. "Jack crawled under Skull's clothing."

"You should have seen that guys! Skull was wriggling around, trying to get Jack out," added Zack.

"Well, they got what they deserved," said Jaden, amused.

"Is it about what happen yesterday?" asked Trini.

"Yea! No thanks to them, I had to change my cast!" replied Jaden. "They threw ants at me and some of them crawled under my cast."

"Ewww!" said Kimberly.

"No wonder it was bothering you," added Jason. "Hey, you guys want to help us to get some insects after class? We're helping Trini and Billy to gather new ones because of those two."

"I can't" replied Tommy. "Karate class."

"And I have music class today," added Jaden. True to be told, her mother decided that Jaden was going to at least practice a little bit on his violin. She was going to practice the basics today since she couldn't play like she normally did with a cast. The doctor had told her that moving her fingers was going to prevent them to be swollen.

"Music class?" asked Kimberly. "I didn't know you played an instrument."

"She plays the violin," said Tommy.

"Tom!!" whined Jaden.

"Wow! You'll have to play for us one day," said Kimberly, very impressed.

"I'm not that great..." said Jaden.

"Says the one that plays very complicated melodies," teased Tommy.

Jaden glared at her brother who just laughed it off. She didn't want everyone to know about it. She just sighed; it was too late for that. They all headed to their classes and the day went as normally as it should. At the end of the school day, Jaden quickly packed her books and left for home. She didn't mind practicing violin under her mother, but Helena was a drill sergeant when it came to music.

After an hour and an half, Jaden was beat and was sitting in the small common room that her dad made for Tommy and her. It was a room where both of them could read, listen to music, do their homework or just hang out. She was reading when her brother entered and slumped on one of the bean bags.

"Was practice that hard?" asked Jaden.

"Yea," said Tommy. "I might have over done it."

Jaden didn't say a thing, but she didn't believe her brother for once. It has been like this for weeks; Tommy was exhausted, he disappeared any time he wanted and he fought putties when everyone but their friends escaped. She was going to find what's going on... Or let Tommy tell her when he was ready.

*** Next day ***

Tommy, Kimberly, Jason and Jaden had meet up until Trini and Billy announced that the Spirit Statue was saved. Everyone was happy to hear that the City council decided to make the statue a historical landmark.

"Hey Zack," said Tommy. "Did this experience help you with your fear of spiders?"

"Absolutaly man!" replied Zack. "I can positively say that's one problem I overcame."

Jaden knew what was coming just by the grin Tommy had on his face. She just hoped that Zack had a sense of humour.

"That's cool man," said Tommy, putting his hand on Zack's left shoulder. "Because there's a really big one on your left shoulder."

Jaden just shook her head while chuckling; this was just a typical Tommy prank. She could tell the others were finding this funny too. Zack's reaction was priceless; he started to panic at the sight of the fake spider that Tommy put on his shoulder. He kept panicking until Tommy took pity on him and putted the spider off.

"It's rubber dude!" said Tommy, amused. "It's a good thing you overcame your fear of spiders."

They all started to laugh it off, even Zack did. At least he had a sense of humour.

_**To be continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Author's note**: Chapter 3 done!!! Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far. I've decided to make this chapter not so long because of the next chapter. Please review everyone!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Dear Diary

**Series**: Power Rangers

**Rated**: PG-13 and might go up.

**Warning**: OFC

**Note**: Introducing Jaden Oliver, Tommy's little sister and first technical advisor in Power Ranger history. **Spoilers for Season 1, episode 24**.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series. I only own Jaden and the idea of this story.

_**Dear Diary**_

**Chapter ****4: My brother is WHAT?!**

**LOG**** #265**

_I have a new cast again. I went for a check up yesterday. My bone is healing pretty well and Doctor Stein thinks I might get my cast completely off a week earlier than expected, which is pretty good since I'm getting bored. I want to practice my karate and my weapon routine._

_And now, I suspect my brother to have a crush on Kimberly. I mean, why would he accept to help her to make that model for the parade? A float with a lot of flowers on it. Yep, Tommy is defiantly crushing over her._

_Also, he has been teasing me about Jason. I do not have a crush on Jason Lee Scott!!! I find him cute, that's all, but I don't have a crush! Beside, he's my brother's best friend! It's an unwritten rule that you don't date the best friend of your sibling._

_Just hope Tommy would stop with the teasing..._

**END LOG**

**

* * *

  
**

Jaden had hung out with Jason after school. He wanted to hang out with her a little. They were soon joined by Trini, Zack and Billy. They decided to go and help Kimberly and Tommy on the float model. As they arrived, they saw Putties fighting the other two, but before they could fight them, they disappeared.

"Don't come back clay brains," said Jason.

They heard light sobbing and they turned around. Kimberly was sitting on the floor, gathering what was left of her float model. The Putties had completely destroyed the model she had work so hard on. She looked at them.

"Look at my model," she started.

"Man..." said Zack. "They really demolished it."

"Without the model, they can't make the full size float," added Kimberly, in tears. "It won't be able to be in the parade."

"Oh Kim," said Trini, sitting beside Kimberly. "Cheer up. They'll be other parades you can design the floats for."

"Yea, but Rita would probably wreck them too," added Kimberly.

Jaden stared at the wreck, but something bothered him. Why would Rita, the enemy of the Power Rangers, would damage a float model? Kimberly wasn't a Power Ranger as far as she knew, so this random attack didn't make sense.

They all looked at the broken pieces and tried to figure what to do. "Perhaps we could reconstruct it," suggested Billy.

"We won't have enough time," said a teary Kimberly.

"We can help you to build a new one," said Tommy, trying to comfort Kimberly.

"Yea," added Trini.

Kimberly just shook her head, not even stopping her tars. "There's no way we could get new flowers in time," said Kimberly. "This model is due today."

Kimberly got up, with the help of Trini and Tommy. She went to sit by the bar. They all looked at each other.

"This Rita is a real witch," said Jason.

All of them nodded. For Jaden, it still didn't make sense that someone would do such a thing so randomly. They all started to gather the pieces of the model and put them in a bag. While gathering them, Tommy helped his sister.

"Jaden, I have a plan..." started Tommy.

"You are going to reconstruct the model on your own and present it before the deadline," said Jaden, knowing him way too well.

"Yea," added Tommy. "Are you going to help me?"

"Sure," replied Jaden. "Might as well. If we're two on this, it's gonna take no time."

They finished cleaning up the mess that the Putties created, putting the pieces in a garbage bag. Trini suggested that they take Kimberly for lunch to cheer her up, which Billy agreed to.

"That's all the pieces we could locate," said Billy.

"Yea," added Zack. "What a bummer..."

"You can say that again..." said Jaden, putting one of the pieces in the bag.

"You know Kimberly had her heart set to have a float in the parade," added Jason.

"I wish there's something we could do," said Trini, sad for her friend.

"I got an idea," started Tommy, grinning. "Jaden and I will deal with it later."

"We got to go," added Jaden, grinning just like her brother.

Tommy grabbed the garbage bag with all the model pieces in it. From Jason's point of you, he got the feeling that the Olivers had a plan. Both Oliver siblings were about to leave when Tommy went to see Kimberly first.

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Tommy.

"Yea," replied Kimberly, sitting up. "I'll be fine."

"The guys want to take you out for lunch," started Tommy. "But Jaden and I got to go and take care of something."

"Can we drop this at your house?" asked Jaden, worried.

"No," replied Kimberly. "Just toss it. I don't need it around to remind me of the parade."

"Yea... Okay," said Tommy. "Catch you later."

"See you later," added Jaden.

"Bye you two," said Kimberly, still fairly depressed.

Tommy grabbed the bag and both sibling left. When they reached Tommy's car, Jaden just grin. Kimberly was going to be so surprised when she finds out about what Tommy was about to do.

"If she only knew..." said Jaden.

"She won't have any idea until she actually sees the parade," added Tommy, closing the back seat door. "I think she deserves this surprise."

"Sure..." said Jaden. "It doesn't have to do with your crush on her."

"Says the one who hung out all alone with Jason this afternoon," teased Tommy.

"Hey! It's an unwritten rule that siblings don't date their siblings' best friend!" replied Jaden.

"If you say so," said Tommy, getting in the car.

They left the Youth Center's parking lot and headed to their house. The ride was made in silence, Jaden ignoring her brother. When they reached it, they gathered the bag and went directly to the family workshop. They emptied the garbage bag carefully, putting all the pieces on the table and get all the instrument they were going to need to reconstruct the model. They started the reconstruction when Jaden decided they might need some snacks and drinks since it was going to be a long day.

Jaden brought the drinks and the snacks when she heard Tommy's new watch beeping. She carefully opened the door.

"Tommy," said the voice in Tommy's watch. "The Power Rangers need your help in Angel Grove's park."

"Right," replied Tommy, getting up.

He quickly morphed and teleported, never aware that Jaden had witness the entire scene. She fully opened the door and entered the room to put the juice and snacks on the table.

"No way..." she said. She left for her room quickly.

* * *

**LOG #266**

_WHAT THE HECK?! __Tommy is the GREEN RANGER!! I just saw... Oh man! I don't know how to descript this! He just transformed and disappeared in front of me. I mean..._

_And this could explain a lot. I mean, there's too much that can explain. Tommy was mean when the Green Ranger was evil._

_But still... OH! MY! GOD!_

_I have to talk with Tommy about this. But how do I confront him about this? There's obviously some reason why he kept the secret..._

_GAH!_

**END LOG**

**

* * *

  
**

Jaden looked at her screen. This was too big to not to confront Tommy about it. She knew he probably had a good reason, but she wanted to know why. She wanted some kind of explanation for all of this.

She got up and went downstairs. She saw her mother watching the news channel. Again, they were talking about the Power Rangers. Helena seemed worried.

"Mom?" asked Jaden. "What's going on?"

"Another attack in the city," replied Helena. "They're facing a flower monster this time."

"I see..." said Jaden.

"I wonder who they are," added Helena. "If they have families and all..."

Jaden was about to say that Tommy was among them but stopped; she realized that if she said that, this would have consequences. Tommy probably had a good reason for not telling anyone and if she revealed this to her mother, she could break Tommy's trust and he probably would be mad at her. She decided she would keep silence over this.

"Jaden?" asked Helena.

"Uh? You are saying?" replied Jaden.

"You're okay?" asked Mrs Oliver.

"I'm fine mom!" replied Jaden. "I'm gonna go check on Tommy and do some homework."

Jaden left the living room and went back to her room. She might as well work on her homework now.

*** Later ***

Jaden had finished her homework and decided to check if Tommy was back. She quietly came next the workshop's door and carefully opened the door. She saw Tommy working with the help of a weird robot. The robot seemed to be clumsy because Tommy was discouraged at it. The robot had his hand clued to the clue bottle. It was now or never to find what was really going on. She quietly entered the room to find another clue bottle. She found it quickly and walked toward Tommy.

"You might need this Tom," said Jaden, giving the other clue bottle.

"Thanks sis," replied Tommy, realizing too late that he was busted. "JADEN!"

"I can tell that this robot is not one of Billy's inventions," said Jaden, serious. "So, you want to tell me what's going on or do I have to say what I think it's going on?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy, very nervous.

"What I mean is that when I came back to get the snacks, you, without realizing it, answered your watch, got up and transformed into the Green Ranger before disappearing," replied Jaden. "And don't say I'm wrong because this robot is obviously not Billy's and it's too intelligent to be a regular robot either."

"Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye! I'm sorry Tommy! I didn't mean to put you in trouble!" said Alpha.

"It's okay Alpha..." replied Tommy defeated. "What should we do?"

"Well, there's one option," replied Alpha. "We have to go see Zordon and see what can be done."

She was about to ask who was Zordon when Tommy grabbed her by the right wrist, pulling her close and teleported. Jaden was blinded for a few seconds before realizing that she was defiantly not home.

"What the!!!" she said.

"Sorry sis..." replied Tommy. "It had to be done..."

Jaden just nodded; she never realized she had to step in the headquarters of the Power Rangers to meet whoever was giving the orders to them.

"Zordon," said Alpha. "We have a small problem."

"My little sister found out about me being a Power Ranger by accident," added Tommy.

"I see," said Zordon, looking at the young lady. "Welcome to the Command Center Jaden."

"Thanks..." replied Jaden, a little overwhelmed.

"Now, I would like to know how you found out about Tommy being the Green Ranger," asked Zordon.

Jaden told the entire event and what happen up to the point she found Alpha helping Tommy with the model. She didn't leave any details, not even the conversation she had with her mother and the fact she did kept the secret of Tommy's identity.

"That's pretty much it," conclude Jaden. "I found out by accident and Tommy was not aware I saw him until I confronted him a few minutes ago. I know Tommy would never say a word about it, especially if it was this big."

"You did well Tommy to come to see me the moment you found out," finally said Zordon. "And you did well too Jaden. By not telling your brother's identity, you have proven to be able to keep secrets and earned our trust."

"What's going to happen?" asked Tommy.

"Alpha," said Zordon. "Contact the other rangers. They need to find out about this and to hear my about my decision."

"Right away Zordon!" replied Alpha.

Jaden went next to her brother; she felt pretty bad that she had to confront him about being a ranger, but it had to be done as quickly has possible. They seemed to have waited hours for the others to answer and teleported in. When they arrived, Jaden was surprised; Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack were standing there, looking at Zordon, wondering what was going one. Jaden felt a little hurt; was she really the fifth wheel and the little kid that everyone had to protect from everything, even something that important? She just shook her head, not wanting to even think about that. Tommy, seeing that Jaden seemed down, put his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. She putted her hand on his, telling him she appreciated his gesture.

"What's going on Zordon?" asked Jason.

"Rangers," started Zordon. "An unexpected event has happen. Someone that is close to you has found out about you identity."

"What?" said Zack.

"How could this happen?" added Trini. "We are all very careful when we teleport or morph!"

"It was an accident... And it kind of make sense now," said Jaden.

They all turned around and they saw Jaden, next to Tommy, looking at them. They were all wondering the same thing; how did she find out and did Tommy revealed their identity to her?

"Rangers, Jaden has found out by accident while I called Tommy to help you against Spit Flower," said Zordon. "Tommy is not to blame. Both have done well given the situation; Tommy has come to me the moment he found out and Jaden has not revealed your secret when an opportunity presented itself to her."

"You guys have to know," started Jaden. "I would never betray you guys. I knew this is very important to you guys. And Tommy would never say a word either. I just walked on him while Zordon called him to help you and he transformed. He was not aware I was there when it happen. Tommy is not to blame on this. And... And when mom talked about the Power Rangers having families, I kept my mouth shout about Tommy being one. I knew that if I said something, I would loose Tommy's trust and you guys too."

The other rangers all looked at each other; they could tell that Jaden was telling the truth and that she was feeling bad to put everyone in such bind. She was obviously nervous about this all situation. Zordon must have already figure a solution about this too.

"Rangers," said Zordon. "I have heard the entire tell. I believe that Jaden has earned our trust to not reveal your identity."

"Than what will happen?" asked Jason.

"First, please step forward Jaden," said Zordon.

Jaden looked at Tommy and he nodded. She got up and went in the middle, in front of Zordon. She was nervous.

"Jaden, you have proven to be trust-worthy," said Zordon. "But, I will have to ask you to swear to not reveal the identity of the Power Rangers."

"You have my word Zordon," replied Jaden. "I will never reveal their identity."

"Thank you," said Zordon. "I'm sure that you will be able to help the Rangers in your own way."

"I will," replied Jaden, relieved. "If it's covering for them, I don't mind but..."

"But what?" asked Alpha.

"Is there something I can do here?" replied Jaden, hoping she could help in another way. "I mean, I'm sure I could be useful here, in the Command Center. I'm pretty good with computers and all."

Tommy figured his sister out; she wanted to help them anyway she could. She was not going to stay inactive while they risk their lives; she wanted to help, even if it meant to be in the Command Center and help Alpha. She was not going to content herself with a cover job.

"What do you think you guys?" asked Tommy.

"I'm okay with this," said Jason. "You guys?"

"I'm positive that Jaden can help us in the Command Center," added Billy.

"I agree with Billy," said Trini. "I'm sure she'll do a great job."

"Fine with me," replied Zack.

"It's okay with me too," said Kimberly. "Beside, now we don't have to make up some excuse to Jaden."

"About that..." started Jaden.

"We're really sorry Jaden," said Kimberly. "We couldn't tell you about being Power Rangers."

"It's okay," interrupted Jaden. "I'm guessing it's a rule."

They all nodded. They had the feeling that Jaden was not happy about being left in the dark, but she understood.

"What about it Zordon?" asked Tommy.

"Very well," answered Zordon. "For now on, Jaden will be part of the team as the technical advisor. You are the exception to the rule; you are the only human without a power coin to enter this Command Center. You will be under the same rules at the rangers: You will not use your privilege knowledge for your own personal gain or to escalate a fight. You will not reveal the identity of the Power Rangers. If you do not respect those rules, you will loose your privilege."

"I understand Zordon," said Jaden. "I won't disappoint you!"

"There you go Jaden," said Billy.

Jaden turned around and saw what Billy was holding; a small box holding a watch just like her brother. It was the same color that her brother; green. She thanked Billy and took the small box.

"Well," said Jason. "That means your part of the team now."

"You better believe it," added Jaden. "Does that mean I can fight when putties show up?"

"Don't push it Jaden," warned Tommy.

"We'll see after your cast is off," added Jason. He knew this wasn't going make his friend happy.

"Okay..." said Jaden.

After a few minutes talking about the new situations, they all left. Tommy and Jaden decided to finish up their little secret project.

*** Next day ***

When the Oliver siblings arrived with Kimberly at the Youth Center, the entire gang were already there, watching the parade on TV. Kimberly was a little upset about it. She had told she didn't wanted watched the parade, but both Oliver siblings smiled at each other before Jaden sat next to Jason and Tommy beside Kimberly.

"But you have too," said Tommy.

Kimberly just stared at him, wondering why Tommy said that. Everything was going according to plan; Kimberly was upset, until she saw her float on TV.

"Is that my float?" she asked.

"SURPRISE!"

"Tommy and Jaden put it back together in time," added Trini.

She turned around and looked at Tommy before hugging him. "Thank you Tommy!" said Kimberly.

Tommy returned the hug and was obviously very happy. Jaden just smirked at her brother, knowing why he did it. She didn't expect Kimberly to turn and hug her too. "Thank you Jaden!" she added.

"You're welcome," replied Jaden.

Suddenly, Bulk and Skull appeared in the door step of the Juice bar, all bandaged up. "Hey Babe, what about a hug too?" said Skull to Kimberly.

The group all turned around and looked at them. Trini and Billy decided to observe the situation, Kimberly just wasn't very happy with them interrupting her moment, Jaden was more willing to do something mean to them but stopped herself, Jason and Tommy got up, ready to put the poor boys out of their misery. But it was Zack that managed to get the two bullies to leave with a magic trick; he made flowers appeared out of nowhere, scaring the two of them out of the building. They all laughed and continued to watch the parade.

_**To be continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Author's note**: Wow! I've written so much just to reach this important chapter. I hope you guys love this chapter. It is my longest chapter so far and probably my favourite.

I just want to clarify something, when I write the chapters I do have the episode under my hand and watch them when I need them. A lot of the lines that the characters say are directly from the episodes.

Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Dear Diary

**Series**: Power Rangers

**Rated**: PG-13 and might go up.

**Warning**: OFC

**Note**: Introducing Jaden Oliver, Tommy's little sister and first technical advisor in Power Ranger history. **Spoilers for Season 1, episode 25**.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series. I only own Jaden and the idea of this story.

**Word****s before I start**: I would like to thank everyone who commented so far. All the comments are much appreciated and it always makes me smile to see you guys comment on what will happen. Some of you are right; some of you will be surprised. So, thank you to all of you!

_**Dear Diary**_

**Chapter ****5: Teamwork is the Key**

**LOG**** #270**

_So, it's been a 2 weeks since I've become the technical advisor of the Power Rangers. Me. Of all the people! Okay... It helps that I found out that Tommy was one. We both have a long discussion because I felt pretty bad to force his hand and he felt bad because it was his fault (not really) that he had to tell everyone I discovered.__ Jason found out about the discussion and the guilt we both had about this... And just teased us with it. He called it the Oliver Guilt Complex. I'll hit him one of these days. _

_I have to admit I was a little peeved that they had to hide this from me. I understood the reasons, but still... Gave them a hard time for it. It couldn't be helped._

_Two weeks and now, I'm cast free. NO MORE CAST!! I'm happy about that, but I'm pissed. If the cast came off just a few days sooner, I would participate in the Team Ninja competition with Tommy. But no... Darn! But I'm helping Zack and Billy to train the two of them... Boys are stubborn._

**END LOG**

_

* * *

  
_

*** Youth Center ***

Jaden was holding one of the bamboo training swords, standing next to Zack, while the Blue and Black rangers were monitoring Jason's and Tommy's training. As they exchanged kicks and punches, Jaden couldn't help but frown. It was getting obvious that both boys were not working together. It was a wonder how they managed to qualify for the final round. It was until they started arguing about a move that Zack, thank the lord, decided to interfere.

"Hey! Hey!" yelled Zack. "You got a lot of more work to do before the Team Ninja Finals."

"Yea," added Billy. "This computerised training program I've created will get you in shape in no time. If you learn to cooperate."

"If they learn Billy," whispered Jaden, annoyed.

"Thanks a lot for managing us you guys," replied Jason. "But I got a lock on this Team Ninja thing. Check this out."

Both boys took their positions and started to fight. Jaden was really not convinced about they could do it. She could also tell that Zack and Billy weren't convinced at all either. As the little spare continued, it looked more like a fight than learning to team up. Jaden seriously wanted to take the bamboo swords and hit both of the guys. After a few seconds, both boys ended up on the mat. Jaden sighed and Zack walked up to Jason and Tommy.

"Guys," said Zack. "This is supposed to be a team competition. Team."

Jaden sighed, which Billy noticed. "Discouraged?" he asked.

"You have no idea," replied Jaden. "If they keep being so stubborn, I'll gonna whack both of them behind the head."

As the training went, Jaden was feeling more aggravated and Zack and Billy were feeling the same pain or discouragement that Jaden had earlier. Each time they changed weapon and style, both boys were turning this as a mini competition. At the end, a lot of people had gathered around to look at them. Kimberly and Trini joined the group.

"Hey! Has it going?" asked Kimberly.

"Well, they had a little trouble to develop a little teamwork," replied Billy.

"You don't say..." added Jaden.

It was when Jason decided to show some moves, knocking Tommy on the mat, that Jaden wanted to get the bamboo sword out of Jason's hand and whack him on the head. Tommy returned the favour, putting the bamboo sword on Jason's back.

"You two have to learn to Gung Ho," finally said Trini.

"Uh?" start Tommy.

"What?" finished Jason.

"You know, Gung Ho," replied Trini. "It's Chinese for working together. You have to work together if you want to win the Team Ninja finals."

Jaden wanted to say something, but seeing the discouraged face of Jason and Tommy when they got up, Jaden decided to keep it for herself. Trini had a point; they needed to start working together. She decided she needed a little break while Billy and Zack continued to supervise the other two. She went to the lockers.

"Those two are so stubborn..." said Jaden. "This could get worst..."

Suddenly, she got an idea. She looked at her communicator and thought of something. She grinned. She pushed the communication button and decided to talk with Zordon about this.

"Zordon, this is Jaden," she said.

"We read you Jaden," replied Zordon. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well..." started Jaden. "If you consider the fact Jason and Tommy have a little problem to work as a team for something little as a martial art competition... Yes, we have a problem."

Jaden started to explain what was going on to Zordon, also admitting that she had no idea for once to how to deal with both boys without resolving to knock them out or push out Jason of the competition. Zordon had reassured her that he would look into this before closing the communication. She felt a little better and left the locker room. As she came back, both boys were arguing about their kicks; this made Jaden mad.

She took her place next to Trini and frowned. All of them seemed annoyed by now.

"Hey! Come on!" yelled Zack.

"You guys only last 7.7 seconds that time," added Billy.

"I swear... You guys are just bad..." said Jaden, as she took the bamboo sword.

Both boys looked discouraged and wanted to reply something when they heard laughters. Bulk and Skull arrived with the guys' competitions. If Jaden had been in a better mood, she would have smiled at the ridiculous outfit that the two bullies were wearing. As the discussion progress, it was more like a taunting competition between Zack and Bulk. After a few minutes, the ninjas' that Bulk managed took the mat and demonstrated their fighting and teamwork skills. No doubt, those guys were good. This was making the group nervous, but Jason and Tommy refused to show it.

The atmosphere was gloomy until Bulk was knocked out by the punching bag. They all felt a little better, but they still had a problem at hand. Now knowing what the competition was, they had to work both of them out.

"Well," said Jaden. "You better start working you two because recess is over."

"Right," added Zack. "And we'll work for the rest of the day."

The guys just nodded, agreeing with them. They kept practicing. After a while, Trini and Kimberly left, leaving the trainers and trainee working. It was after that it got a little out of hand. They were working on their hand-to-hand routine that Jaden got so annoyed with Jason and Tommy; they argued about a movement. She just grabbed the both bamboo swords and swing both of them on both boys head, followed about both their legs, making them fall. Zack and Billy were speechless and Tommy and Jason were staring at Jaden.

"Sis! That was uncalled for!" finally said Tommy.

"It was!" replied Jaden, annoyed. "Both of you have been ANNOYING the HELL out of me!!! We are trying to help the both of you to work together and you two stubborn idiots are wasting time with that little competition you have together! I swear, if by the end of the day I don't see any improvement, I'm taking Jason's place and I'll compete!!! AND DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT 'CAUSE I WILL DO IT!"

"But Jaden..." tried to say Jason.

"What about..." wanted to add Tommy.

"Don't you dare say it's against the doctor's order," cut Jaden. "I'm capable to compete and will be if you guys don't do something about it!"

She gave a death glare at the two, turned around and decided to sit down next to Billy, still fuming at the boys. Zack and Billy just stared at Jaden; that was the first time that they saw her that angry. Both coaches decided to help the other two getting up and decided some punching on a bag would help them. Jaden just followed them and stayed beside Zack.

After a little while Tommy started to critic Jason about his combination, while Jason complained about being tired. Jaden was about to groan when their communicators went off. They all gathered around Jason, who pulled off his glove.

"Kimberly and Trini have been attacked in Angel Grove's park," said Zordon. "Hurry!"

"Right," replied Jason. "Let's go!"

They all ran and Jaden was about to follow when her own communicator went off. She frowned and decided to go somewhere no one would see her.

"What is it Zordon?" asked Jaden, not too happy.

"Teleport to the Command Center immediately," ordered Zordon. "I have to discuss the plan we have in mind to help them."

"That was fast," said Jaden.

She teleported to the Command Center, knowing that it would pleased Tommy; he would have told Jaden to go anyway. She arrived quickly and gave a quick look at the Viewing Globe. The guys had already joined up with the two girls and they started to deal with the Putties.

"So, what's the plan Zordon?" asked Jaden.

Zordon explain the plan; send Tommy and Jason on the quest to get the new weapons to destroy the new Super Putties that Rita created. The quest wouldn't be simple if they didn't have an opponent; Zordon talked about an ally, the Titanus, who would guard the new weapons.

"That could work," finally said Jaden. "Or this could turn against us... Either way, they need to work together. If it gets worst, it would show in their Ranger duties."

"I agree," replied Zordon. "It is important to deal with this now and not wait later. You took the right decision to tell me this quickly."

"No problem," added Jaden.

Jaden looked at the Viewing Globe again and saw how much trouble they had. She was glad that Jason gathered everyone and teleported to the Command Center. They were exhausted and seemed to wonder what was going on with the Putties.

"Zordon," said Jason, looking up. "We never had problems fighting Putties before."

"Yea!" added Zack, annoyed. "What did she do with those Clay heads!?"

"They are not ordinary Putties Power Rangers," replied Zordon. "They are Rita's new Super Putties. Behold the Viewing Globe."

As Zordon explained how the new Super Putties, Jaden and Alpha were working on the panels. Alpha started to panic and told them the Super Putties were attacking the factory. Zordon asked Jason and Tommy to stay before sending the others to the front line. The others understood their task, morphed and left.

"By only working together you will be able to succeed in your mission," said Zordon. "The way is traitorous."

"Here," added Jaden, handing two halfs of a map to each guy. "Use this map to find your way. And both of you be careful."

"May the power protect you," said Zordon.

"We'll get those weapons!" replied Tommy.

"Good!" said Jaden. "We'll teleport you close enough where the weapons are located."

"Jaden..." started Tommy.

"We'll talk later," cut Jaden.

Before Tommy could add something, Alpha teleported them. Jaden just sighed and start working on one of the panels. She was still a little peeved at the two guys for their lack of teamwork. She couldn't help it; she hated to see those two compete on every thing. They were supposed to be teammates, not rivals.

"Are you okay Jaden?" asked Alpha.

"I'll be fine," replied Jaden. "Just hope they'll learn."

"Let's watch the Viewing Globe to se how they progress," said Alpha.

"You go," replied Jaden. "I'll work on these while you watch."

Alpha walked to the Globe and watched the progression of Jason and Tommy. At one point, he declared it was a bad idea to send them to this quest. Jaden couldn't agree more, but kept it for herself. She wasn't so surprised when Zordon replied it was the best way for the two of them to learn.

"They need to learn the hard way," added Jaden.

"True," said Zordon.

"I just hope the other Power Rangers can hold on," added Alpha.

"They have too," said Jaden.

They kept watching the progression; the Titanus shown up and attacked both guys. Jaden stopped working on the computer panels and joined Alpha. She was really worried. She voiced her concern to Zordon; she thought that the Titanus was over doing it with his attacks. She kept looking at the Globe and saw something she liked; they were finally working together. Jason, thanks to Tommy's shield, reached the top of the hill quickly and got the new weapons.

"About time..." said Jaden.

"Zordon," said Jason, through his communicator. "We got them!"

"Good," replied Alpha. "We'll teleport you and Tommy to the others' location."

"Teleporting now," said Alpha.

Jaden sighed; this was all over for Rita and the day.

* * *

**LOG #271**

_Boys need to learn a few things about me; I know how to fight and do not piss me off. Yes, I got angry and Jason and Tommy. Yes, I used both bamboo swords to whack them on their heads and knock them on the mat. BUT MAN! They asked for it! Billy, Zach and I got HALF of our day wasted because they couldn't work as a team. Good thing Zordon found a way, because I would have taken Jason's place in to competition._

_I think I scared Billy and Zack on that one... But when they told Kimberly and Trini what happened, those two found it hilarious. I think they both wished they had been there to see the guys' faces._

_Boys..._

**END LOG**

**

* * *

  
**

*** Saturday afternoon ***

Zack was doing his pep-talk to the two others while they were walking toward the ring. Trini, Kimberly and Jaden joined them.

"Hey!" greeted Trini. "You guys are ready?"

"Yea," replied Tommy. "We finally learned how to Gung Ho. Right partner?"

"Right," replied Jason, hitting Tommy's fits like a teammate would.

Suddenly, the communicators went off and they all gather around. Zordon had congratulated the team for a nice work they had done and explain to Jason and Tommy that Titanus was only a test and that it was valuable ally.

"Good thing too," said Tommy.

"Jason, Tommy," added Zordon. "You'll also have to thank Jaden. She was the one who warned me about the situation."

Jaden was about to whine when Ernie got everyone's attention; the tournament was about to start. They all looked at each other and looked at Jaden; only Tommy seemed a little annoyed with Jaden. The youngest Oliver just gave her brother a look, knowing they would talk later. Jaden went to sit with the girls while the boys went on the ring, ready for the fight.

As the tournament advanced, it was obvious that Jason and Tommy had the advantage; using both of their strength, they were fighting the ninjas very well. Everyone was cheering for them. At the end, it was pretty clear who was the winner. The girls joined up with the guys.

"You guys are awesome!" said Kimberly.

"Nice teamwork you guys!" added Trini. "That's the way to Gung Ho!"

Ernie came with the trophy and walked toward them and gave Tommy the trophy. "Congratulation you guys!" he added.

"We did it partner!" said Tommy, giving a high five to Jason.

"We make a great team!" added Jason.

They were paying attention around them until Skull came to take the water bucket and accidently throw its content on Bulk. Jaden grinned; the day couldn't be any better.

*** Later that day ***

Jaden had stayed with the others for most of the afternoon, but had left after they decided to go play basketball. She needed to have some time for herself; she wanted to prepare for the discussion that was surely coming between Tommy and her.

She was sitting in their room when Tommy came in and sat next to her. They stayed silent for a little while until Jaden sighed and looked at Tommy.

"Tommy..." started Jaden.

"Why did you do it?" asked Tommy.

"Because I was worried," replied Jaden. "Have you thought that if this competition went on between Jason and you, this would have affected your Ranger duties and your teammates? I did. I told Zordon because if it went on, it could have been a problem. I just..."

Tommy interrupted her by give her a hug. She couldn't help but smiled.

"I'm sorry sis," said Tommy. "I'm glad you did it, but really... A little warning next time?"

"I'll try," replied Jaden, getting out of the hug.

"And one more thing," he added. "Give us a warning when you decided to let that anger out. I think you scared Jason, Billy and Zack."

Tommy's only reply on the last line was a laugh coming from his sister.

_**To be continued**_

_**

* * *

  
****Author's note**_: Sorry for the lateness! I took my time with this chapter because I wasn't sure if I was going to put two episodes or just one in this. In the end, with the length it took, one was going to be okay. So, please read and review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Dear Diary

**Series**: Power Rangers

**Rated**: PG-13 and might go up.

**Warning**: OFC

**Note**: Introducing Jaden Oliver, Tommy's little sister and first technical advisor in Power Ranger history. **Spoilers for Season 1, episode 26**.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series. I only own Jaden and the idea of this story.

**Words before I start**: I originally wanted something complicated for Jaden, but after a while... I decided for something very simple. Jaden is going to be a witch. And think something a young Minerva McGonagall from HP would wear.

* * *

_**Dear Diary**_

**Chapter 6: ****Halloween is the Best Time of the Year**

**

* * *

****LOG #****278**

_I love Halloween. That's pretty simple. __I love the fact you can be someone else for 24hours. I love to get candy... Okay, I do have a sweet tooth. I just love to wear a costume and scare people around. It's fun and probably the best holiday of the year! Beside Christmas that is!_

_Okay, so we are going to help Ernie to decora__te the Youth Center for the masquerade. This is gonna be so awesome!_

**END LOG**

**

* * *

**

The gang was at the Youth Center, like many other teenagers, to help Ernie to decorate for the upcoming masquerade. Jaden had finish putting a mask on the wall when she saw Zack got distracted by a girl, she just sighed and grabbed what he was holding and help Jason.

"Thanks!" said Jason. "Zack is way too distracted."

"You don't say," replied Jaden. "Who's she anyway?"

"That's Angela," said Jason, putting some of the decorations around the mask he was working on. "She's probably the only girl that can distract Zack that much. He likes her a lot."

"I see..." she said, helping Jason. "It makes me realize that I don't know some of the people around here, beside you guys."

"Well, you and Tommy have been here for a few weeks," added Jason. "So, it's kind of normal."

She was about to say something when she heard Skull laugh; both Jason and Jaden looked around and laughed too. It seemed that Bulk was again covered by something cross. Jaden was getting the feeling that every time something gross or something that could be smashed in someone face, it was always Bulk that received it on his head. It was like he was a magnet for that kind of thing. She just smiled again and shook her head; count on those two to make a mess.

"Oh man..." said Jason. "Ernie is not gonna be happy."

"I think he should be used to it after all this time," added Jaden, grinning. "I mean, with all the mess those two make."

"True," replied Jason, laughing. "By the way, what's your costume for the masquerade?"

"Not telling you," said Jaden, smirking. "It would ruin the surprise."

For the rest of the time, Jason tried to figure what was Jaden's costume, but completely fail to figure it out. She didn't even let a hint out, not wanting to tell him what was her costume. Jaden had managed to not breath a word, but Jason was getting pretty close when Tommy saved the day, saying that he needed her help back home to complete his costume. They waved good bye to their friend and left the Youth Center.

The ride was quiet between the Oliver siblings, but both of them had huge grins on their faces; Jaden love masquerades and Tommy couldn't wait to finish his own costume. Unlike Tommy, Jaden's costume had been ready for a very long time. It was going to be the second time she was going to wear it; a family friend, back in L.A, had made this for her. Although it seemed like a very simple witch costume, it was the details on the dress that was amazing; it looked like medieval dress. Tommy had dubbed it the Medieval Witch costume for some reason.

They finally arrived at home and both of them went to their rooms. Jaden didn't want to damage the costume so she didn't put it right away, but decided to do her hair in a bump. She didn't like that part of the costume because she hated making bumps. It always took her forever to make it look perfect. After a while, Tommy got in her room and sat on the floor, working on his costume.

"Was Jason bothering you at the Youth Center?" asked Tommy, curious.

"Not really," replied Jaden, concentrating on her task. "He was just trying to guess what I was going to be for the masquerade. It's fun to let him in the dark."

"True," said Tommy. "He would never guess you will be a Witch, even if it's a classic. The poor soul will be drooling when he sees you."

"Watch it Bro!" warned Jaden. "This witch could turn you into a frog."

"I don't mind," replied Tommy, working on some parts of his costume. "I'll just ask a princess to kiss me."

"You mean you're going to ask Princess Kimberly to do it," teased Jaden.

"Hey!" yelled Tommy.

"You asked for it," simply replied Jaden, while finishing her bump. She stared at it and frowned; it was not perfect. She undone it and started again.

"Okay," said Tommy. "I might have ask for it, but admit it, you're pulling the Medieval Witch to get a reaction out of Jason."

"Nop," replied Jaden. "It's because I want to wear this one. And why would I want a reaction out of Jason?"

"Do I need to spell it to you?" asked Tommy, staring at her.

"Bro..." started Jaden.

"For the past few weeks, you have said the same thing," said Tommy. "But really, you have a crush on him. I mean..."

"Tommy," cut Jaden. "I don't have a crush on him. Period. He's a good friend, probably the closest one I have in my whole life. I mean... Zack is fun to be around and has a very good sense of humour. With Billy, I can talk about computers all day. Trini is always there to share her wisdom. And Kimberly is sweet, caring and somehow an older sister. But with Jason, it's completely different; I can talk to him without fearing to get laugh at. He completely understands me in so many ways that I always get the feeling I have a second older brother and a best friend in one. He's the only one, beside you, that I completely opened-up and trust that much. You know how difficult it's for me to do that..."

"I know," replied Tommy. "Does he know?"

"Yes," finally replied Jaden, finishing her bump. "We talked about it two weeks ago. We both know that the others think we are close. Zack and Kimberly have been wondering if we started dating and all. To be honest, we both like each other, but in a sibling way."

"Than why not clear it with the others?" asked Tommy.

"Where would be our fun?" asked Jaden back with a grin.

"You have corrupted Jason..." added Tommy.

"Nah!" said Jaden, laughing. "I personally want to see how long it's gonna take the others to figure us out and Jason has his own motive for it."

"Now I'm scared," added Tommy.

Jaden couldn't help but laugh. Jason had similar motive than she had found out, but she got the feeling there was something else. If Jason didn't want to say what it was, she would not insist and would found out on her sweet time. She finally was done with the new bump; she was satisfied with it. She turned around and saw that her brother was almost done.

"And Tom, when are you gonna ask Kimberly?" she asked Tommy.

"I don't know..." replied Tommy. "I mean, do I deserve a chance after what happen?"

"Bro, we did go over that a few weeks ago," said Jaden. "If you need to blame someone, it's Rita. And she likes you and you like her. So why not?"

"Jaden..." started Tommy.

"Okay, I'll stop asking about that," said Jaden. "Wants some help with the head piece?"

"Yea," replied Tommy.

Jaden sat down beside her brother and started to help him on the head piece.

*** Later that day ***

Both Oliver siblings were talking and walking toward the door of the Youth Center when Putties suddenly appeared.

"Uh?" said Tommy.

"What the?" added Jaden.

The Putties surrounded the two of them. Jaden took a step back, her last meeting with those guys, this close, was when she broken her wrist.

"Man, I don't need these party crashers," said Tommy.

"I thought that after a while, Rita would have learned not to send those after you..." added Jaden.

Tommy was about to say something when the Putties attacked. They had, for a few moments, an upper hand on her brother. Jaden decided to give a hand to him and got into the fight, kicking and punching some putties. She was happy, for once, that her wrist was okay and she was a good martial artist like her brother.

After a while, with both of them teaming up against the Putties and getting the upper hand, they disappeared. Jaden was annoyed because and was about to ask if Rita really wanted to ruin the day again when Tommy's communicator went off.

"Tommy, Jaden, come in," Said Zordon.

"We read you Zordon," replied Tommy.

"Tommy, your fellow Power Rangers are in trouble," said Zordon. "You must join them immediately. Jaden, you are needed in the Command Center."

"Right," replied Tommy. "I'm out of here."

"Be there in few seconds Zordon," added Jaden, before grabbing both bags and teleported to the Command Center.

When she arrived, she quickly saw what was going on. A Frankenstein monster was trashing the Megazord like it was a simple toy. Jaden winced; it really looked like Tommy's costume. She put the bags down and joined Alpha.

"Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye! This is not good! They have activated the emergency power supply!" said Alpha.

"Crap! That might not be enough!" replied Jaden. "If they get hit a few more times like that before Tommy shows up, it won't be pretty!"

"You're right!" added Alpha. "Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye!"

"Alpha, I might be right, but I know Tommy is gonna make it in time," said Jaden. "He's not the type to let them down."

The second she said that, The Dragonzord appeared and saved the Megazord. The team up battle started well, until the monster got a hold of the Dragonzord's tail and tossed him around. Jaden winced; that was not good for the Megazord. It was child's play for the Frankenstein monster. Jaden looked at the current readings; if they didn't do something quick it was not going to be pretty.

"Jason... You better do something and quick..." whispered Jaden to herself.

It took a few minutes before the fight changed; the Megazord turned into MegaDragonzord. Now it was child play for the rangers. She could breathe a little easier, but she knew that she would have to think of something for the Megazord with Zordon, this had been a close call.

"That was close!" said Alpha.

"You don't say..." added Jaden. "I don't think we can afford close calls like this anymore. I mean, they had to activate the emergency power supply for this monster. I could understand if it was Goldar they were fighting, but this is a mere lackey we are talking about!"

"I understand your concern Jaden," said Zordon. "We will think of something."

"Agree," replied Jaden. "I might have to talk with Billy on this one too. I think if we all work on this, we'll figure something."

"That's a great idea!" said Alpha. "Should we go back to the Masquerade?"

"Uh? We?" asked Jaden.

"I was there too before Rita attacked," replied Alpha.

It took a few minutes for Jaden to completely imagine Alpha in a costume party, full of teenagers. She shook her head and chuckles; of course Alpha would fit in. No one would guess he's a real robot; everyone would think it was a costume.

"Sure Alpha. Let's go!" said Jaden, grabbing her bag with her brother's before teleporting with Alpha.

They arrived quickly at the Youth Center, where Tommy was waiting for both of them. Jaden just gave Tommy his bag and they said goodbye to Alpha, running to join the others. They joined the others while they were looking around, proud of what they had done to Rita's monster. It was Trini who noticed them.

"Hey Tommy! Hey Jaden! Where are your costumes?" asked Trini.

"I got it right here" replied Tommy, patting his bag. "We'll go change. Hold on."

"Yeah," said Jaden. "Me too."

Both Oliver siblings left the group quickly for the lockers. Jaden changed quickly and was about to put her hat on when she noticed that her bump was messed up. She sighed; it most had happened when she was fighting the Putties earlier. She groaned when she remembered that she only brought her brush, nothing else, with her. On a quick decision, he quickly undone the bump and brushed her hair, leaving it like that. She hated to not attach in some kind of way, but she really didn't want to redo the bump right now. She noticed that her hair was now reaching the middle of her back. She frowned; she really needed a haircut soon.

"You're done?"

She turned around and saw that Tommy was ready. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Done," said Jaden. "You realize that you look like the monster you guys just fought, right?"

"Kind of noticed it since it gave me the idea for the final touches," replied Tommy, amused. "What happened to the bump?"

"It was loose and I don't have the time to redo it so..." said Jaden.

He wanted to say something about how Jason would react, but decided against it. She had made a point earlier about what she felt toward Jason. It was obvious that she didn't want to go over that again.

"Let's go," said Jaden, smirking.

They arrived in the party and saw that the regular bullies were bothering Alpha. Jaden sighed and was about to say something when Tommy started to growl like the monster he was personifying. Everyone turned around, scared when Tommy put off the head piece and started to grin like an idiot. Jaden was chuckling beside him; their faces were priceless.

"The Frankestein gave me some ideas to put some final touches on my costume," Said Tommy. "So what do you think?"

"Quite believable Tommy," replied Tommy.

"You look great in grey," added Kimberly, smiling.

"Taking the way you react, I think it is believable," said Jaden. "You guys should have seen your faces."

"Sis!" warned Tommy.

"What? I did tell you about it before we got in," said Jaden, smirking.

While the two siblings had a friendly argument, Jason looked at Jaden. First thing he noticed was the dress. It was one thing to see her in a dress, considering she never wore one, and how it fit her from the dark purple color to the shape of the dress that hug some of her curves. And after it was that her hair was loose. No wonder she didn't want to say something about the costume.

"Jaden, you look great!" said Kimberly. "Where did you get the dress?"

"One of my mom's friends made it for me a few years ago," replied Jaden. "It's one of the few costumes I got that I love so much."

"You don't say," said Zack grinning.

Jaden was about to ask Zack why the grin when she noticed Jason's expression. She knew she would have to talk with him about this again.

"Okay everybody! Time to announce the winner for the costume contest!" announced Ernie, walking near the group. "And the blue ribbon goes too... Whoever you are."

He putted it on Alpha, who got a round of applause from everyone, except from Bulk and Skull.

"You're kidding right?" asked Bulk, pissed off.

"Who's the mystery winner?" asked one of the girls that were hanging with Alpha since they came in.

"I'm about to find out myself," said Bulk. "Skull! Give me a can opener!"

"There you go," replied Skull, handing the can opener.

Jaden was amused about this, just like Kimberly and Trini. He knew this was not gonna end pretty for the two resident bullies, knowing their karma.

"It's a mystery that would remind unsolved," said Alpha. "Sorry ladies!"

With that, Alpha left, followed by his fangirls and the two bullies, wanting to know who he was under the costume. The group just laughed at the situation.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad is gonna happen to those two?" asked Jaden, amused.

"Maybe it's because they ask for it most of the time," answer Kimberly.

"The possibility that something happens to Bulk and Skull is 90%," added Billy.

"Forget that I ask than," said Jaden, smirking.

They laughed again. After a while, they decided to enjoy the rest of the party. Zack decided to go and just dance, while Kimberly and Trini chat. Billy walked around and talked with some of the others intellectuals while Tommy, after a while, joined Kimberly and Trini. Jaden was observing the party when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Jason.

"Nice costume," he said, smiling.

"Thanks," she replied. "So... Why the silence when you saw me at first?"

"To the point I see," said Jason, amused.

"Yea," replied Jaden, equally amused. "Well?"

"You are stunning in this costume," said Jason, serious. "And it is the first time I see you in a dress, so I was surprised."

"You realize that Zack thought you were actually checking me out?" asked Jaden.

"Can you blame him?" asked Jason in return. "They all think that we either dating or that I have a crush on you."

"Can't blame them on that one," answered Jaden, still amused. "Good thing I set Tommy straight earlier."

"Really? Tommy thought that we were dating?" asked Jason, surprised.

"Not dating, but that we have a crush on each other," said Jaden.

They didn't talk for a few minutes before they laughed at the situation. Jaden than told Jason about Tommy's reaction and what he had said about Jaden corrupting Jason, which gave Jason another good laugh. They kept talking until the party was over.

* * *

**Author's note:** So sorry about being this late! Life got in the way! And I have to say, this chapter is just in time for Halloween! Please enjoy and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Dear Diary

**Series**: Power Rangers

**Rated**: PG-13 and might go up.

**Warning**: OFC

**Note**: Introducing Jaden Oliver, Tommy's little sister and first technical advisor in Power Ranger history. **Spoilers for Season 1, episode 27**.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series. I only own Jaden and the idea of this story.

**Words before I start**: I enjoyed writing this because of what I added to this episode. I feel that I added something in Jaden and I love it.

_**Dear Diary**_

**Chapter ****7: Spinning Wheel**

**

* * *

**

**LOG #2****80**

_Okay, who the Hell decided to involve all f us to make a show? Good think I'll be working in the back stage because I think the show would have been a disaster. Why? One, my memory is probably as leaky as Tommy's when it comes to memorize lines and... Well... I'm kind of scared to be on a stage. Zack did suggest my name when they found out that Jason was playing the king._

_I know, I know. This is getting old quick. Jason was chuckling when I glared at Zack for that. Tommy found that funny too. I think Billy figured that we are not dating, but I think like the rest of them that we have a crush on each other. I'm almost tempted to end this and tell them that we aren't dating and we like each other as siblings._

**END LOG**

**

* * *

**

Sitting beside Tommy and Zack, Jaden was glad she was not one of the actors. She felt bad for Jason to be stuck in tights. And poor Kimberly had to give the reply to Bulk. Yes, she was happy she wasn't on the stage. She was glad that they would let her handle the lights during the day of the show.

As they continue to practice, she felt bad for the others who had to deal with Bulk's attitude. He was not even reading the line and was fooling around until he went over the line; he actually damaged the wheel. That upset Kimberly, as it was her Grandmother's wheel who kindly let Kimberly borrowed it for the play.

As she hit Bulk, the others were feeling bad to what happen.

"Honestly Bulk," started M. Kaplen. "Come on kids; let's take a break before anything else gets broken."

"Don't get so bend out of shape Kimberly..." started to say Bulk.

"It happens to be very important to me!" yelled Kimberly, hitting Bulk on the arm and leaving.

Jaden just glared at Bulk before following the group. She felt very bad for Kimberly, who was terribly upset about the wheel. While they took their break, M. Kaplen decided to make it a day. Jason and Kimberly went to change into regular cloths while the others waited for them.

"Man... Bulk is just a mindless fool!" finally said Jaden. "I mean, he should have been careful with the wheel! I mean, you could tell that it was a delicate piece of antiquity just by the looks of it!"

"Maybe so, but you know how Bulk is," added Trini.

"Yea! He couldn't resist it," said Zack.

Jaden was about to say something when Kimberly and Jason arrived, now in normal clothing. They all decided to leave since school was over for the day; most of them decided to head to the Youth Center, but Jason and Jaden to the park. Practicing karate at the park was a first for them. They chose a good spot and started to warm up.

After a few minutes of warm up, they decided to spar. Jason now understood why Jaden had said before she could easily with Tommy; even if she couldn't hit as hard, she was faster and on point with every single hit. He was surprised when she managed to pull the triple aerial kick, Tommy's signature move.

"Woah! Good move Jaden!" said Jason, while blocking one of Jaden's punch.

"Thanks!" replied Jaden. "Shall we keep going?"

"Sure!" said Jason.

They kept going for half an hour until they decided to go to the Youth Center for one of Ernie's smoothies. It was then they noticed that Kim sitting alone near the aerobic steps. Jason and Jaden joined the others, sitting around Kim and imitating her, sulking. After a few seconds, Kimberly smiled a little.

"What's the matter?" asked Trini.

"You look quite distressed Kim," added Billy.

"You guys aren't going to believe this," replied Kimberly. "Somebody walked off with my grandma priced antique spinning wheel."

"That's awful," said Zack.

"Who could do something like that?" added Jaden, sad.

"I know," replied Kimberly, a little depressed.

"I'm sure we'll find who did this Kim," added Jason.

"Hope so... Tommy wanted to check if he could repair the wheel," said Kim.

"Typical. Speaking of my brother, where is he?" asked Jaden, amused.

"He left to practice outside," answered Kimberly.

They kept talking a little until their communicators went off. They looked at each other and got up quickly. They went near the lockers before Jason answered his own communicator, surrounded by the group.

"Teleport to the Command Center," said Zordon. "It's urgent. We have desperate situation Power Rangers."

"We're on our way," replied Jason.

They all pushed the teleportation buttons and a few seconds later, they were all in the Command Center. Jaden looked around and frowned; where was Tommy? She really hoped the situation was not Tommy.

"The mysterious disappearance of your grandma's spinning wheel has been solved Kimberly," started Zordon. "Goldar has stolen it."

"Why?" asked Kimberly, upset.

"So that Rita could put an evil spell on it," answered Zordon. "Now it can destroy everything that touches Power Rangers, including you."

"I can't believe this," whispered Kimberly.

"Not so much," said Jaden to herself. "After the parade model incident..."

"Behold the viewing globe," continued Zordon. "For Rita's plan, it's to keep Tommy out of the way."

Jaden could hear Alpha's complain in the background; she could see her brother tied down on a tree, guard by Putties. She could hear that Zordon explaining what they had to do.

"Oh poor Tommy!" said Kimberly.

"We better help him," added Trini.

"I'm afraid you have something more urgent to do Power Rangers," said Zordon. "Goldar and Scorpina are in a rampage. First, you have to deal with them."

Jaden looked at the others morphed and teleported away. She looked at the globe and decided she had to do something. She turned around and looked at Zordon.

"Zordon, let me go help Tommy," said Jaden.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Alpha.

"It's a couple of Putties and this way Tommy could go help the others quickly," answered Jaden.

"It is too risky Jaden," replied Zordon. "We can not take the chance that Rita discover that you are helping the Power Rangers or related to Tommy."

"But Zordon," whined Jaden. "You can't seriously let Tommy on his own? He's tied up and guard by a few Putties. The quickest Tommy is free, the quickest he'll be able to help the others. I can easily handle this. I can fight too!"

"I know Jaden," said Zordon. "But we can't risk this."

"Fine... But Zordon, you have to realize you can't protect me forever," added Jaden, defeated. "She will find out about me one day and she will use this knowledge against us. You know this."

Jaden sighed; she hated to be powerless. She looked at the viewing globe and saw the fight between the Rangers and Goldar and Scorpina. They just grew and they called upon their Zords. Jaden started to look on the computers and the current readings. She also knew that Zordon was right about not letting her fight, but she really wished she could fight time to time. Just this once, she wanted to be the one to safe Tommy.

Suddenly, the readings of Jason's zord were going down. Jaden looked at the viewing globe and saw Goldar and Scorpina have a go with the Red Zord. Jaden winced and started to make sure the back up energy power source were going to kick in when it was time. She prayed that the others would help Jason quickly and that, with some miracle, Tommy would safe the day, regardless of his own situation.

"Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye! The Power Rangers need help Zordon!" said Alpha, in panic. "Tommy just got to get free!"

"Have patience Alpha 5," replied Zordon. "Tommy knows what to do."

"Let's hope it's soon enough," added Jaden, annoyed.

She just kept on looking at the readings; by the looks of it, Zack and Trini had been hit and Jason's Zord was already running in the emergency power source. Jaden frowned a little; it was kind of understandable since it was Goldar. Zordon quickly communicated with Jason, telling him to reunite all the Zords to form the Ultrazords.

"Zordon what's going on?" asked Tommy.

Jaden almost jumped out of her skin; Tommy was free. She let out small breath of relief. He was okay. But now, she was worried for her friends.

"A power rages on the other side of the park," answered Zordon. "But more powers are needed. I have told Jason to bring all the Zords together to form the Ultrazord. If it fails, the World is doomed."

"I'm on my way," replied Tommy.

"Hurry Tom," said Jaden. "Jase and the others need you."

"Okay!" added Tommy, before morphing.

Jaden cut the communication and kept her mind on her job; the Zords' readings were stable for now, but still low. It took a few moments until the Dragonzord appeared on the battlefield, saving Jason and the others. Even if the Wheel appeared and hit the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Dragonzord a few times, it didn't stop the Rangers, not even when they switched to the Megazord. It became child play when the Ultrazord was formed, shooting the wheel down. Jaden couldn't help but smiled.

*** Later ***

They were all at school, celebrating their victory, and heading to the classroom. Jaden had joined the group there and very happy that Tommy was alright. Zack was speaking very loudly and they all entered in the classroom, Kimberly entering last.

"Yea, we destroyed it alright," said Kimberly, depressed. "But you guys, what about my Grandmother's spinning wheel? What am I gonna tell her?"

"That's it's alright?" said Jaden, smirking.

They all looked at the spinning wheel; it's like it never moved from its place. They were all very surprised.

"No way..." said Kimberly, surprised. "Ah! It's back!"

She laughed and spin the wheel a few turns, very happy that it was working.

"And it works!" exclaimed Kimberly.

"But how did it get here?" asked Trini.

"This is most mysterious," added Billy.

Their communicators went off and Zordon gave the explanation of why the spinning wheel was back. Kimberly was really happy about it and they all cheered. Jaden felt a little down; everything was great, but she felt like she could have done more for once. Jason seemed to have picked it up, just like Tommy.

"Sis? Are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"I'm fine," replied Jaden. "It's just... When we found out that the Putties had you, Zordon wouldn't let me go and help you out."

"Jaden..." started Tommy.

"But I understand the reason why he wouldn't let me," continued Jaden. "I mean, it's a very good reason to avoid Rita knowing about me. I really do understand that reason, it's just... I just wanted to help that way just this once. And I couldn't help to worry."

Tommy hugged her; he could tell she was upset about this. He would be in the same position if the roles were reversed. The others looked at the siblings and completely understand Jaden in a way; after all, they wanted to help Tommy when they found out, but they knew they had another situation.

*** Day of the show ***

Jaden was in the back of the theatre, working on the lights. She received the signal from Billy in her headphones and turned on the lights on the stage. Jason started to recite his lines naturally, unlike Skull. Jaden just wanted to be spared from this guy. Kimberly was just as good as Jason, but when Bulk's cue came, he didn't appear just yet. It took a few repeats from Kimberly before she yelled and Bulk was pushed on the stage. He started to goof off his lines and even tried to get a kiss. Jaden really wished Bulk would stop trying. A few seconds later everyone heard a ripping sound and everyone started to laugh; Bulk's tights ripped in front of everyone and they all could see his boxers. Jaden couldn't help to smirk; she was thanking Karma for this.

After Bulk and Skull left the stage, Kimberly just bow to the audience, announcing the end of the show, signalling to Jaden to close the lights.

* * *

**L****OG #281**

_I'm still a little upset to not have helped Tommy when he was prisoner from the Putties. I mean, even if I understand Zordon's reason, I wish I could have done more. Tommy and Jason talked to me about it. They both understand that I was worried and that I really wanted to help._

_ I can't help to feel powerless in this kind of situation._

_ As for the show, it went fine. Bulk made a fool of himself. Again. Just wish that he would take this kind of activities more seriously. I have to say I never laughed this much. Karma has a way to deal with his kind._

**END LOG**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note**: This episode was probably one of the few I could have skipped, but I wanted to put some of the scene here. And I want you guys' opinions: next chapter is about **Season 1 episode 28-29 **_**Island of Illusion**_**. **Should I include Jaden on the Island or should she be safe from the trap set by Rita? I'm tempted to include her, but it would mean that Rita would find out about her being related to Tommy.

So please help out. And read and review!


End file.
